lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn
--DarkLantern 11:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) On babel templates Anyone you want. I like this one. :Consider tackling this problem: Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal. One User has managed it but we need others. Have a nice day.--DarkLantern 12:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Canada template Look up templates help here or at Wikipedia or just look at how other similar Contributor templates are created exam: Template:American and make educated guesses on how to adapt it to make a Canada one. You'll need Canadian flag as well. Just don't save it until you have it right.--DarkLantern 12:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Orcs I noticed a fourth orc with the same color at the march from Minus Morgul. I am not sure how the information is to be correctly added. 18:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude, but yeah. Grammar 101...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Question Is this, O Queen of Doom, the only Wiki you contribute to? HiddenVale (talk) 01:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Wheel of Time How good is the Wheel of Time series, exactly? It's rare, quite long, and sounds interesting; that's all I know. HiddenVale (talk) 22:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (tell me if I'm getting annoying, I do have a rare interest in further fantasy stories right now.) Question 2 Hello, again, Lady of Doom. What exactly are the Kingkiller Chronicles? It's something you mentioned to me 2 months ago. HiddenVale (talk) 23:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No, the rest DO matter. You see, none of those three series are pace-setters, and they're all, more or less, recent. You must be more of a bookworm than I. P.S. You were right about Elder Scrolls being in the 4 fantasy things that you like more than Wheel of Time; I contribute to ESWiki, but I'm mostly there to learn, not that I play the games, but Tamriel is a very big place, and from comes a lot of inspiration, in a way. Pleasure talking with you, HiddenVale (talk) 00:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Cut down the laughing, quit the ron-on sentences, it's oookaayyy. And NO ONE has ever heard of... ....everything other than Elder Scrolls that you mentioned! Now; that's enough said. Good. Night. Ahem! >:-( 04:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply 2 Say, I get it now! Those three books you mentioned were all written in CANADA. Wow, no wonder nobody's ever heard of them. And, if you claim you have an "Encyclopediac Understanding" of the movies, the books, and Tolkein's other writings, and imply LOTR "doesn't matter"... ....that's sad. HiddenVale (talk) 23:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) reply 3 Good luck seeing if anyone agrees with that nonsense. HiddenVale (talk) 23:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Much Later And so the old - or young - hag rises out of silence to "finish off" a very old misunderstanding, eh? Ronon was a typo; I meant run-on, as in an overlengthy sentence. I most certainly would have not gotten "the boot", and you seem to not even remember my name; I just realized you left the message on my IP Address page!?? What?? And, you seem to not even know what XD means, as you had uttered that various times during that argument we had; it means LAUGHTER, unless you see it as screen-decoration. How should I know? AND, you mispelled noob, it's newb. If anyone "gets the boot" around here it would have been your foolish self; DO NOT use f-bombs on Talk-pages of other people's property, even if it's expressing love for a book, which would be and is quite pathetic to do. Emitting a smile after every sentence isn't that wise in an "argument", especially XD-ing, at all. Understand? HiddenVale (talk) 04:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Question from Elcidman What is your avatar from? I am curious to know. - Elcidman August 23rd 2012 5:16 PM